1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a package for candy canes formed from a sheet of material that suspends candy canes away from outer walls of a box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of packaging have been developed for holding breakable articles during shipment. Some packaging may also allow for displaying the articles while in the packaging. It can be appreciated that without padding or structure to maintain the breakable articles away from walls of the outside of the packaging, the articles may become damaged during shipping.
Packaging should be lightweight, recyclable and made from readily available materials so that the packaging is inexpensive to manufacture. Packaging should also provide for displaying the articles in a pleasing manner that increases attraction of the product for potential purchasers.
Certain types of articles are more difficult to display and ship while minimizing breakage. Candy Canes for example, have a hook type end portion. Maintaining such articles away from the walls can be a particular challenge. Moreover, to display the articles in a pleasing manner, it is preferable to position the articles aligned in parallel side by side. Such a configuration also increases the density of the articles, thereby reducing the material needed for the package. In addition to maintaining the articles in such alignment, the insertion of the articles into the packaging may be time consuming and labor intensive. Packaging should reduce the time and labor required to fill the packages.
Prior packaging devices for such articles are shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,408 to Thiessen. Although the Thiessen device provides a degree of protection against the articles, it can be appreciated that the packaging is able to display only a low number of the articles. A low packing density is achieved. Moreover, the articles cannot be displayed in a side-by-side arrangement. In addition, each of the articles must be individually inserted into a molded tray configured for accepting the candy canes. This requires individual insertion and alignment of each article. Furthermore, the candy canes may not be suspended a sufficient distance from the walls to protect them during shipping so that breakage may continue to be a concern.
It can be seen that a new and improved packaging and display device is needed. Such a device should provide for inexpensive manufacture and loading of the packaging and easy loading of the articles. Moreover, the packaging provide for loading articles quickly in a side-by-side configuration and provide for loading more than one article at a time. Once loaded, the packaging should provide for maintaining the articles in a spaced apart relationship to the outer walls of the packaging. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with packaging for breakable articles.